You Were Only Seventeen
by phoenix545
Summary: This song...applied to him more than he thought... Inspired by Cigarette Daydream by Cage the Elephants


**Warnings: characters maybe OOC, Cage the Elephants.**

Kisa and Yukina walked down the street together, it was late at night, slightly chilling, and Yukina just got off work, but instead of going back to one of their apartments right away, both decided to go for a small walk. It was just them talking about work, Kisa asking about school, Yukina complaining about exams, Yukina saying things to make Kisa blush, those types of things. Everything was going very peacefully, enjoying one another company. That was until...a voice, clearly in disbelief, whispered "Kisa?". Both turned around to see a tall, black haired, blue eyed man looking at them with wide eyes, pointing at the smaller male.

Kisa frowned _'Great...'_ he thought, already knowing exactly who it was. Yukina didn't say anything, just stood back.

"Hey, Yoshiro, how's it going?" Kisa asked, faking a smile. The man gave a tiny smile.

"Wow, I can't believe you remember me after all these years." now Yukina was curious, he thought that this guy might be one of Kisa's past lovers, though, why did it seem like more? Kisa laughed.

"Yeah, I can't believe so either. What have you been doing?"

"Oh nothing much, just traveling around Japan is all, helping with one of my new reports. How about you?"

"I'm just an editor for manga. Nothing too special." Yoshiro's eyes averted to Yukina.

"And who's this with you?" he asked, keeping the smile.

"Oh, this is my boyfriend Yukina." Yoshiro held out his hand.

"My names Yoshiro Haru, I'm one of Kisa's old roommates from college. Pleasure to meet you." Yukina nodded.

"Yukina Kou, and it's a pleasure to meet you as well." they all chatted for a bit, well, more like Yoshiro and Kisa doing the talking, he just listened. Yoshiro said they were only college roommates, but Yukina knew better.

 _"You use to stand there all alone"_

One of the stores started playing a certain song, making Yoshiro's eyes go wide, causing the conversation to pause. Kisa raised an eyebrow at his old friends behavior. Before he could ask what was wrong, Yoshiro started speaking again.

"Kisa...do you remember this song?" taking a moment, he listened to the lyrics.

 _"You can drive all night, looking for the answers in the pouring rain,_

 _wanna find peace of mind, looking for answers"_

Kisa's eyes went equally wide, suddenly remembering past memories. Damn...he hasn't listened to this song in years. Yoshiro gave a tiny smile, knowing the other had now remembered.

"You listened to this song all the time do you remember?" he asked, but didn't wait for a response. "And when I asked you why, you said you didn't know why you did. You thought it was just a good song. Now however, I think you listened to this song because it applied to you. You could relate. But maybe that's not the best thing hmm?" Kisa looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "I believe this song is talking about an individual who has problems with their life and just ignores that, ignores the ones who actually care about them. Not going for the ones who actually care about them. The ones who wouldn't stay there forever. They just keep doing that, keeping making the same mistake because they have no reason to change. Doesn't that sound familiar? You drowned yourself in sex, hoping that maybe everything in your life would magically disappear. I cared about you...and you just left me. You're just a shameless whore. I hope you know that Shouta." Yukina couldn't believe how quickly the mood changed. Going from peaceful to down right hate and anger. Kisa didn't even try to defend himself, or say anything with that matter. With a huff, Yoshiro stormed away, leaving the two in complete silence. Yukina was going to say something, but held his tongue. Somehow, he knew whatever he said wouldn't make his Kisa-san happy. They walked back to Kisa's apartment in silence. It wasn't like Kisa was in deep thought it seemed, but it just appeared he didn't want to talk. Once inside, both shrugged off their coats, hanging them on the coat rack and settling inside. Yukina asked if Kisa would like tea and the older nodded, sitting down at the table. Yukina tended to making tea, unknowingly humming the song from earlier.

He didn't know English too well, and was quite surprised by the fact Kisa did, but he got mostly what the singer was saying, or signing in this case. Bringing two tea cups to where the other was sitting, he sat the cup down in front of his lover before having a seat next to him.

"So, who was that guy from earlier?" he finally asked. The black haired male let out a long sigh.

"Just a college roommate. We were kind of a thing for a few weeks or maybe months, I don't remember. I just grew tired of him and said we could still be friends. He said he understood, but clearly, demonstrated by today, he obviously thought differently. Man, what a pain..." Kisa mumbled the last part into the palm for his hand. Yukina took a moment to find the next question to ask because he was really curious about what had happened.

"...that song from earlier...it was in English, I didn't know you knew English."

"Yeah...I had the opportunity to take English in college and just decided "well..what the hell" and took it. I guess I took it because I had an interest in American music and still sort of do." Yukina nodded his head.

"What he said earlier about the meaning of the song, do you think that's really the meaning?" Kisa placed his chin on the palm of his hand, looking slightly off to the side.

"No...I think the song is more about a person, a person who's made a lot of mistakes in their life, but someone fell for them anyway despite that, but they're too busy looking for the answers to why they keep making mistakes and don't realize someone is falling for them. They don't have a reason to change, but they want too...want to badly, though...they're looking in the wrong place..." Yukina wanted to add something in, but let the other go on "Damn...I never knew that song really did apply to me. Stupid bastard..."

"...huh?"

"I've done so many things, more bad than good. He was right, I did ignore the people who wanted to help me...but they couldn't. No one could...or...maybe they could have...I just wanted to change so badly..."

"I don't think you're a whore Kisa-san or anything, I never thought that way about you." the black haired male laughed.

"Thanks Yukina, but I don't really care. What he said was true, no matter how you look at it. There's just so many things that have gone wrong that..."

"Like what?"

"A lot of things, but I don't think you'd like to hear about it."

"No," the brunette said sternly "I'll listen." Kisa couldn't help it, a blush spread across his face and heart skipped several beats.

He rubbed the back of his head nervously "Well...um..." he wasn't use to people actually caring about what he said, it felt nice...to say the least...

 _"Cigarette daydream_

 _you were only seventeen_

 _soft speak with a mean streak_

 _clearly brought me too my knees_

 _Do do do do do do_

 _you can drive all night_

 _looking for the answers in the pouring rain_

 _wanna find a peace of mind_

 _looking for the answers_

 _if we could find a reason_

 _a reason to change_

 _looking for the answers_

 _if you could find a reason_

 _a reason to stay_

 _standing in the pouring rain"_

 _'Yeah...'_ Kisa thought happily _'This person sitting across from me is the I changed...'_

* * *

 **song mentioned: Cigarette Daydream by Cage the Elephants**

 **what do you guys think the song means?  
**

 **thank you all for reading:)!**


End file.
